The present invention relates to mounting systems generally, and more particularly to mounting brackets for securing and storing various electronic components in an efficient manner. This invention also relates to methods for efficiently storing various electronic components.
Electrical component systems, in particular computer systems, in use today often times incorporate a plurality of distinct components operably connected to one another. In many systems, a plurality of such components are utilized in combination at a single location, such that operable connection therebetween may be more easily facilitated. In such circumstances, a means for organizing and storing the respective electrical components is highly desirable. Consequently, various storage devices, including rack systems, have been developed to organize and position multiple electrical components at a single location.
Rack storage structures utilized today typically incorporate a horizontal xe2x80x9cshelvingxe2x80x9d type configuration, wherein respective electrical components are mounted horizontally and shelved in a vertically-stacked configuration. Such a rack system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,345 to Gibbons. Such rack systems typically utilize a plurality of vertically-disposed holes in a support frame, whereby individual electronic components may be mounted thereto, either directly or via separate shelf units. In such a manner, the vertically-oriented rack systems in use today accommodate a plurality of distinct electronic devices mounted in a vertically-stacked orientation.
Though the rack storage structures utilized today assist in organizing respective electronic components and reducing space usage by such components, a number of drawbacks still exist with present systems. For example, vertical rack structures tend to occupy more space than is necessary due to mounting requirements enabling system administrator access for maintenance or other related procedures. For many electronic components, manipulation of multiple outer surfaces of respective electrical components is required on a substantially routine basis. Present storage racks typically require users or system administrators to access portions of respective electrical components disposed in compact and hard-to-reach locations. Furthermore, vertically-stacked rack configurations fail to provide convenient connection means between respective electrical components stored therein.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a storage structure allowing compact storage of various electrical devices while maintaining convenient operator access thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage system for operably storing and securing electrical devices therein, wherein such electrical devices are mounted in a substantially horizontally-stacked configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket for use in a mounting system for securing and storing a plurality of electrical devices in a horizontally-stacked configuration.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide mounting brackets for use in a mounting system for operably storing and securing one or more electronic devices, wherein the mounting system is universally configured for adapting to various electronic device manufacture size and mounting sequence specifications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting system incorporating one or more mounting brackets for mounting various electronic devices in a substantially horizontally-stacked configuration, wherein the mounting bracket includes a plurality of apertures at predetermined locations along a particular length thereof, which apertures conform to one or more Electronics Industry Association (EIA) standards for mounting implement spacing.
By means of the present invention, an efficient mounting system is provided for operably storing and securing one or more distinct electronic devices thereto. This is achieved by mounting the electronic devices in a horizontally stacked configuration, wherein mounting brackets making up the mounting system of the present invention provide mounting apertures disposed substantially along a horizontal axis. By using such mounting brackets, it has been found that it is possible to substantially reduce the volume taken up by storing the respective electronic devices. Furthermore, such mounting brackets increase user or system administrator accessibility to respective electronic devices, and also facilitate ease of interconnection between respective electronic devices. Such improvements are achieved without either reduction or compromise in electronic device performance.
One embodiment of the mounting system includes a mounting bracket having an elongated shaft structure including a component mounting portion and a support mounting portion, wherein the component mounting portion includes a plurality of apertures disposed therein in a predetermined array that is configured to universally receive mounting implements from respective electronic devices to thereby secure the electronic devices to the mounting bracket. The elongated shaft structure is particularly configured to mount to upstanding structures in a substantially horizontal orientation, such that the electronic devices are secured to the component mounting portion in a substantially horizontally stacked configuration. The component mounting portion of the mounting bracket may extend perpendicularly outwardly from the support mounting portion, wherein the support mounting portion is configured to mount to substantially vertical surfaces. A bracing portion of the mounting bracket preferably extends perpendicularly from the component mounting portion to thereby provide structural support to the mounting bracket. In other configurations, the bracing portion is oriented to brace against a respective surface of the mounted electrical components. The predetermined array of apertures disposed in the mounting bracket preferably conforms to standardized space requirements, and in particular to Electronic Industry Association standards 360D and 360E for spacing requirements between respective apertures.
Another embodiment of the mounting system of the present invention includes two or more mounting brackets securable to an upstanding structure and disposed in a substantially horizontal orientation, wherein the mounting brackets include elongated platforms having a plurality of apertures disposed therein. The apertures disposed in the mounting brackets are preferably formed in a predetermined array which is configured to universally receive mounting implements from respective electronic devices to thereby secure the electronic devices to the mounting bracket such that the electronic devices are secured to the elongated platforms in a substantially horizontally stacked configuration. The mounting brackets may be preferably disposed in a parallel and spaced apart configuration, whereby the electrical devices mounted thereto are disposed in a vertically-oriented, horizontally stacked configuration. The mounting brackets are also preferably configured such that a plurality of distinct electrical devices are simultaneously receivable in respective apertures therein.